Mental Situation
by werewolfdeeppurple
Summary: AU Krystal is a girl with a haunted present and Fox dosen' have a good present either. What will happen when they find eachother in a mental hospital? Only time will tell!
1. Intro

Well, what to say about this one, well, it is my SECOND FANFIC, BOO YA! Also, I haven't finished my first so; don't expect to see any new chapters here and there on both. SEE "OUR TRIP TO ALASKA" TO UNDERSTAND! Anyway, I got this idea from reading too much rurouni Kenshin fanfiction. I hope you like it! I do not own Starfox, Nintendo dose so I have not much of a say in a lot of the games, but if I did, TEE HEE. Oh well, lets start.(It is an AU people.)  
  
"Have you ever thought the walls were closing on you? Do you think that suicide was the only way out, well just." the radio blared until he shut it off. Turing into the hospital parking lot, he just groaned.  
'I hate this job! Everyday, a new nut chase!" Fox thought as he got out of his red Sudan and slammed the door. 'It's ironic that this is happening to me. I can't survive without this job but I could do with out it,' he added in his head as he made his way up to the front,' But, my Dad was this, and so was my Mom, family dignity. I also lost my girlfriend over this too, what is it with this job?' It had been eight years since Fox had graduated and took on the family business at the hospital and had also been the time of his Dad's death by a patient who went ballistic and stabbed him twelve times in the head with a metal knife from the cafeteria.  
  
That was a long time ago when the rooms weren't as padded as they  
were. His mother had died after being shoved out the window by the  
same guy after finding out that she was a relative of his father.  
Fox, even thought he was one of the most known in his league, he still  
didn't know why that patient hated his family and yet all the other  
patients loved him and his care, but, everyone in his family had  
worked in the mental ward of the hospital and who knows what could  
have occurred if anyone didn't watch it. Making around the curvy  
wings of the hospital, he came to the mental ward desk and saw his  
friend Falco leaning on the counter talking to Katt, the receptionist  
of the wing.  
"You don't say, I knew Fox was busy, but not too busy with this job to go out with Fara! And that's why she dumped him, right?" Falco said as Katt was working on paperwork.  
"Ehem, I'm right here you two!" Fox added in aggravated as he tapped his foot on the floor.  
"Oh, heah Fox, didn't see you there! Got to go! Falco said as he started to make a mad dash to the operation wing. It was a wonder that he got as far as he did thought, because he had struggled most of school and what was the chances they would be working at the same hospital?  
"He never learns, dose he?" Fox chuckled as he shook his head. Even though it was still painful to remember by even hearing the break-up thing with Fara, he still tried his best to laugh when it was mentioned. "Any new patients?" Fox questioned as he made his way to the back to get a few records off the shelf.  
"Well, there is one, her planet (Ok, sorry to interrupt, but I did change the timeline a tad so too bad!) Exploded and, well, recently she was found in an alleyway trying to commit suicide, but she was way too weak so they brought her in here. She's in room 226 if you want to see her," Katt reported as she flipped through a few more pages on her cluttered desk.  
"What's her name?" Fox asked as he sat the bunch of folders on the  
table.  
"Not too sure really, I think she just forgot it really," Katt replied  
looking for her cup of coffee on the still cluttered desk.  
"Top left shelf," Fox said as he put on his white jacket.  
"What?" Katt said a little taken back at what he said.  
"I mean that is where you put your coffee," Fox answered as he left as  
the small booth.  
"What? Wait, how do you do that and isn't that where I keep the," Katt retorted dazed.  
"See ya!" Fox said waving his arm and racing down the hall to room 226.  
In a dark room with only a window, a blue vixen sat on a hospital bed staring at the wall in, what looked like, a bikini. She soon found herself back on her planet with a white Fox pushing her into the transport pad. 'Go! He screamed as he prepared to fight. But, what about you, if the planet blows up, you'll be gone and I can't live without you Inutepte! She soon found herself screaming. Just transport for me he screamed at her and so she did, leaving him there, to die. Prince of their planet, and her, princess, leaving him there to die just because.'  
She couldn't live with herself. She soon was brought to attention when she heard the door open. Turing her head towards the door, she honestly though it was him, Inutepte.  
"Inutepte! You survived!" she yelled out with glee as she jumped off the bed and hugged him. But, he acted weird, like, he had never seen her before. Looking up, she found herself looking at an orange fox with green eyes and an odd look on his face. Blushing, she turned around and made her way back to the bed she had been sitting on for hours.  
"Well, let's start. I'm Dr. McCloud and I'll be helping you for a while. Now, what is your name?" Fox said like he did with every patient. After doing this about a thousand times, he found it was a lot easier to take the rough sounding course than the nice one because it took way too long if you did it that way.  
"Krystal, and how can you help?" she said in the same madder he had said it. Of course, this took him back some.  
"Well, I'm here to help. You see, you were brought here because,"  
"I was attempting suicide, right? Well, as far as I'm concerned, I should have," Krystal said putting her head down.  
"What do you mean by that?" Fox said perplexed. As many patients as he has had, they weren't this positive about killing themselves.  
"Well, before my planet exploded, my boyfriend told me to teleport with him," Krystal started as she began to look up a little.  
"And, let me guess, you fell responsible for his death because you left him there, right?" Fox asked as he came a few steppes closer to her.  
"How did you know that?" she asked with her eyes in sure surprise as she lifted her head up to face him. That stare was so intimidating that it stopped him in his tracks.  
"Family skill I guess. Anyway, we'll start the sessions soon, about tomorrow anyways. I'll also get you a menu from the cafeteria now and you should be fine in a month," Fox said as he scribbled in on some sheets. He had to admit that she was beautiful and shouldn't blame herself on his decision. Just like he shouldn't have done when they broke up.  
"Wait!" she cried out before he shut the door so he came back in. "There is also some thing I have to tell you! You see, he had the same power you did. Maybe he's still out there if you could have easily read my mind," she spat out.  
"Well, I think you should just relax now, good day Mrs. Krystal," Fox said as he began to get weird out.  
"Do you know how to fly a spaceship?" she asked before he could turn around.  
"Sort-of," he shrugged. He didn't know why she just asked that but it must have been just to get to know him so she didn't fell too out of place. But, before he could have seen her, in her hand laid a staff that was pointed right at him.  
'Oh great, now I'm going to be killed just like Dad' he though as he was being pushed to the wall by the staff. Pure terror began to take over and he started to fell very weak.  
"Listen, I'm not crazy and I'm don't want to harm you," Krystal said as she held tightly to the staff and pushed against his body. "All I want is for you to take me to Dinosaur Planet because he must have been thrown there after the explosion," she told him slowly. Now, he definitely knew she was crazy! "I won't harm you if you do these three things in an hour: one, find a crew, two, get me outta here, three, drive me to Dinosaur planet," she began up again.  
"But I can't do that!"  
"You will if you cherish your life!" Krystal said as she pushed the staff closer to him which made it hard to breathe.  
"Ok, ok, I'll try, but just let me go!" he screamed out in pain. Right afterwards, she pulled back her staff and let him drop to the ground.  
"Remember, one hour," she said," Go." And with that, he left the room, crawling out.  
  
Sheesh! Krystal, have you heard of anger management? Anyway, what will happen next chapter? Just wait and see! 


	2. Let's play

Ok, I'm not in the zone today so don't yell at me for this chapter ok? Good! Let's start!  
  
Fox raced down the hallway. He had gotten up before he made it past the hallway that lead to the exit of the wing so Katt wouldn't suspect something was up. To tell himself the truth, the right thing to do would have definitely go and find someone to take her away, but he couldn't even manage to do that. Maybe, he was too scared or maybe, no, it couldn't have been that at all. He had made a vow when he took this job that he would never fall in love with a patient, ever. So, why might he be breaking this promise to himself now?  
Fox just shook his head, he now had an hour to get everything he needed together otherwise his head would be gone and he didn't even what to think anything else that she could do to him. Making his way toward the exit of the wing, he saw Katt at her desk and Falco talking to her again.  
'Maybe he'll be willing enough to help me,' Fox thought as he skidded to a stop and walked up to him. He also started to check some of their conversation as he made his way up. He knew it was wrong but that didn't matter at the moment, this was a life and death situation, his life. He really couldn't believe that out of everyone he worked with, that his life would be put on the line, ever though his parents were and he did expect his too, but not as soon. But his mind was brought back to attention as he started to wake up out of the world that he called "thinking world" and started to get on the program again.  
"You don't say? I thought that all of them were gone after that explosion," Falco said as he looked at Katt as she made out some bills.  
"Yeah, well, it was the weirdest case I've ever seen. All she could do was mutter something about a white Fox," Katt said as she looked up to see Fox standing behind Falco.  
"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is something I have to talk about to Falco. I promise that it will be short," Fox said in ragged breathes that came out as an alarm for Falco.  
"What's up Fox? Looked like you just ran the whole distance of the wing," Falco said as he started to get a small look of concern on his face.  
"Just get over here, this isn't time for talk," Fox scowled as he pulled Falco over to the corner of the hallway were Katt wouldn't be overhearing. "Look, I need your help," Fox said, regaining his breathe a bit.  
"Doing what? I'm not in your line of work," Falco said shrugging.  
"I'll explain later, but all you have to do is assemble a crew in an hour and met me outside in an hour," Fox said as he grabbed his chest to stop his heart from thumping too hard against his rib cage.  
"What? Wait, that's impossible! What in the world if making you do this Fox?" Falco said as he began to start to get weirder out by this.  
"I told you that I would explain now just do this!" Fox screamed and pushed him forward.  
"Fine, just you'll have to explain all of this when we get the time to talk and not rush," Falco said as he ran to the other side of the hospital where he was going to get what Fox asked, a crew. After seeing his friend pass around the corner, Fox made his way to the desk and went to the back room to use the phone.  
'How could I have gotten myself into this?' Fox thought as he speed-dialed the number. 'I mean, I haven't done anything to deserve this have I? All I've done is live a cruddy life and now this. Well, the worst thing I haven't done is committed a crime,' Fox thought as he listened to the phone ringing. Fox had never done anything wrong in his life. When he was younger, he was always worried about doing something bad, and now that this had came along, he started to worry about that.  
"Hello?" answered the voice on the phone.  
"Hi, I would like to ask for a spacecraft to take for a while," Fox began to say as he twiddled his claws. It was a good thing that the hospital required this number on every phone of obvious reasons.  
"Is this for hospital reasons?" the guy asked. Fox paused; he had never lied in his whole life. It would also be wrong to lie about that to because, well, it just wouldn't be right. Fox chocked.  
"Not really, it's for something else," Fox said as he began to rub his arm in nervousness. Why couldn't he have lied about that? It was just so simple!  
"Oh, well, I can't help you there bud," replied the guy on the phone as he hung up. For awhile, Fox just held on to the phone. How was he going to tell Krystal? And what about his life? Was it over now? Just because he couldn't tell just one white lie? This day wasn't his at all, not at all. Taking a few deep breathes; he made his way out of the room and into the hallway to room 226 for his last entrance of a room. This gave him time to consider the finer things in life he guessed as he opened the door to find Krystal sitting on the bed like when he had came in earlier that morning.  
"You've finished already?" Krystal asked as she looked up to face him.  
"Not really, I couldn't get a ship," Fox said as he closed his eyes and waited for the final blow, but he felt nothing.  
"You can look up you know. We'll just have to get one ourselves," Krystal stated as she checked to make sure everything she had was in that weird, brown bag on her back was packed. Now it was time for Fox to ask the questions and demand the answers.  
"How are we going to do that?" Fox asked in a screwed way.  
"Simple, hijack, I've done it plenty of times," Krystal said as she smiled and turned to face him.  
  
WHAT!? KRYSTAL KNOWS HOW TO HIJACK?! What is this world coming to? And how did Krystal learn that? Find out next time! 


	3. Escape

Ok, sorry for not writing back, but I've been so busy that it's a miracle that I'm doing all of this on time! Ok, on with the THIRD CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME THIS MONTH!  
  
"Hijack! You can't just do that! It's against the law you know and I'm going to have no such part in it!" Fox yelled at her. For a minute there, he thought he could have done anything. Maybe it was his confidence coming back after all these years. Those painful years in which he wished he hadn't even been alive.  
"Really? Well then if that's the way you want it, I'll do it the hard way then," Krystal said as she approached him.  
'Oh no,' Fox thought,' this is the end. I'm going to be killed just like dad was and for what? Keeping my honor? What a lousy day.' As he brought himself back, he could see that she wasn't prepared to kill him know, but was preparing for something else.  
"You are my prisoner! I will release you without harm if you can at least get me out of here and to that building where they keep the ships," Krystal said as she prepared for any quick movements towards her. Fox was at the end of the line. What could he do? He had no choice but to help her and, if found, be labeled as an accomplice.  
"Fine," Fox said, resting his hands down to his sides," If that is the way you care for then you will get what you ask. All you have to do is wear this." Fox then gingerly took off his white coat and tried not to make any sudden moves that would end his very hard life. Then he slowly slipped the jacket to Krystal who took it with speed unmatched before by anyone Fox had seen in his whole life. After she slipped it on, she took her staff and jabbed it into Fox's shirt. Fox could feel the end centimeters from his fur going straight into the wall.  
He was afraid now, very afraid and he knew she knew it too as she lightly pulled up the staff and lifted him five inches off the ground and began to walk out of the room and to the start of the wing. By now, Fox had finally realized that he should be worried about getting away then being killed, much like his father thought as he was being approached by the patient with the knife. Fox started to struggle, but it was no use, he also found it impossible to scream and he knew no one would even hear it, not even Katt who was on her lunch break. When they reached about the front of the hospital, Fox could see Falco and the ones he had gathered.  
Near Falco, there stood a huge gray hare named Peppy. Peppy used to work with his father before his murder, if you could call it that, but when the murder happened, Peppy felt like it was his falght and transferred to the new birth area of the hospital. Even though, he still stayed in contact with the McClouds after the early death of Fox's father, he still blamed himself. Next to him, stood a weary small toad. The toad's name was Slippy. Slippy was Fox's next door neighbor at the academy and they had been friends ever since. Now, Slippy was the chief mechanic in the whole hospital and always found himself busy.  
Fox wanted to tell them to run, but he knew that that would be the stupidest move on the planet. Almost immediately, she dropped him to the floor with his shit ripped at the shoulder.  
"Would you escort me out there?" she asked as she turned to face him. After all, learning to be a princess, she had learned that she had to be escorted by someone no matter who they were. Why was beyond her.  
"Why me? Can't you walk out with me behind you?" Fox didn't really know why she had said what she just did or why he said just what he had said at the moment, it sounded like what an embarrassed kit would say on a first date.  
"No! Don't you understand?! A princess can't just go out there without an escort!" Krystal screamed as she grabbed his collar, brought him to his feet and took him out the hospital doors.  
"Fox, did you just call us out here to show us your new girlfriend?" Falco said as he saw the two exiting out of the building. Fox could only grumble, this was embarrassing! Being escorted out of the hospital by a vixen, he had never been this embarrassed before, not counting the break-up with Fara.  
"Listen, I don't know who you are, but I'm Krystal and I'm running this team. I need to get to Dinosaur planet right away and your going to help me do that!" Krystal demanded as she slammed her foot onto the ground. For some reason, she started to feel like this was a game, a game she could win. But in this game, she realized, that the goal was shrouded and no matter what, she had to reach her own before it was all over.  
"Wait a minute!" Falco cried, pointing towards her," you're the new patient in Fox's wing!" Falco was starting to get worried, he now understood why Fox was too. She must have threatened him somehow and now he was he puppet, doing everything she said just so he could be here, alive.  
'Crud!' Krystal cursed,' I didn't think this would happen, oh well, I'll just have to do it the way I learned when things got tough on my planet.' Krystal then grabbed Fox by the collar and pulled him up just as high again a made a mad dash to the parking lot. Fox struggled just to get some air into his lungs. At the moment, he didn't care about what was going to happen, but if he would stay alive.  
"Fox!" Peppy screamed as he tried to chase after them, but it was no use.  
"Stay here old man, I'll go get some help!" Falco replied as he ran into the hospital.  
"You guys, we have to do something!" Slippy ran around screaming. None of the three wanted this to happen to Fox. He was there best friend, and they also each had a reason for that. But know was not the time for that, but a time to rescue Fox.  
"Where's your car?" Krystal asked as she keeled down between two mini-vans.  
"It's the red Sudan in parking lot 6," Fox said as he tried to catch his breathe, but that was short-lived when she started to take off to his car. It only seemed a matter of minutes when they got to his car.  
"Open the door, what are you waiting for?!" Krystal asked as she shoved him into the driver's side of the car.  
"Well, for one, you have my keys," he said as he tried to get his footing on the ground for the first time during thirty minutes.  
"Never mind, your friends are getting closer and we have no time to discuss this. I didn't want to do this, but no one leave's me any choice," Krystal said as she grabbed Fox and shoved her staff into the ground. In a matter of minutes, Fox could hear, what sounded like a rocket, and then found himself going up until they were as high as they could safely go. Fox, caught in surprise, and everything else, fainted when he heard, what sounded like, raw bone hitting an Arwing.  
  
Oh no! What in the world just happened? Did Fox die? (Yeah right!) Will the two get to Dinosaur planet? Or will Falco stop the two? And why dose Krystal still follow what she was taught in the past, and, who was she really in the past? And what about Fox? Find out next time! Also, there might not be new chapters everyday because I'm thinking of a new one to start! Tee Hee! If you like my stories, I'll try and make everyone better than they already are! 


	4. Fox's past and maybe his future

Yep, this is the fourth chapter and I'm not sure why I've only got three replies. I guess it's for the even things. Let's start!  
  
Krystal looked up and smiled, she had hit her target. Her staff had easily dug into the surface of a patrolling Arwing. With all her strength, she hoisted herself up on to the back of the aircraft and opened the door that lead inside. Inside sat Bill Grey. He had been in the mental hospital not too long ago after the war and so he knew Fox very well. He turned around and started to panic when he saw her, not only thronging him out of the cockpit, but had an unconscious Fox in her hands too.  
Bill opened his mouth to scream, but it was all too late. He soon found himself plummeting to the earth below.  
'Ok,' Krystal thought as she threw Fox into the back seat,' I'll just set the coarse to Dinosaur planet and put it on auto pilot until he wakes up. Mean while, I'll just take a nap.' Krystal thought as she typed in as quickly as she could. In five minutes, she found herself asleep, dreaming of Inutepete. Fox, on the other hand, was not in a pleasant state. (FLASH BACK YOU NIMRODS!)  
'What's up Slippy? A young Fox McCloud said as he made his way downstairs to the lobby were all the student body's eyes laid.  
"Isn't that were your dad works?" Slippy replied as he turned to face him.  
"The hospital, a murder, in the mental wing? Sorry Slippy, but I have something to take care of right away!" Fox said turning around and heading out the building,' Fox turned and tossed in the passenger seat. It was another memory, form eight years ago. He had tried to forget them for a long time, but it was no use and he started to succumb to them once again. 'Dad? Fox said as he made his way though the crowd of people to the room of the murder. He dreaded the worst. His father had worked here and he knew that if something happened here, it must mean something even worse for his father. Maybe another patient had fallen out of a window? Fox just didn't want to hear that his father was killed.  
As he entered the room, he saw what he had dreaded since he was a kit. He saw his father, on the ground, in a pool of his own blood. Stab wounds in his head were bleeding heavily, even though he was long past dead. Turning his head around, he could see Peppy trying to comfort his mother.  
"It's not your falught Vixie, it's mine," Peppy replied on the edge of tears as he patted he back," I should have been with him."  
"No, it's not your falught Peppy, it's no one's," Fox said as he ran up to the two. All his mother could do is run up to him and hug him and cry over his shoulder,' Fox thought that that was when all the pain would be over and he could get on with his life. But he was wrong, wrong as he could ever be. Over the coarse of the next eight years, he would he tortured for the rest of his life. Fox soon woke up to the Beeping of the radar in the Arwing.  
"Were am I?" was all Fox could mutter as he turned all around to see where he was. Grabbing his head, he eased up and looked over into the other seat where Krystal lay. Time then started to stand still for him. She was so beautiful. Every thing about her was just flawless, just, everything. Nothing he could say would describe her beauty. True, she was his patient, it was also true that his promise was to be kept, but they were so far away that no one would really care if he did fall for her, but that was something that probably would never happen. Thronging himself back in the seat, he stared up at the roof wondering what to do or who this ship had belonged to. Looking a little closer to everything, he noticed a digital clock at the right side of him that bilked eight o'clock at night.  
Sure, it seemed pretty late but what was it compared to how many days he had been in a sleeping state? Surely, he hoped not. Peering around even more, he found himself staring at the back of Krystal's seat and wondering what she was dreaming of. But he casually shook his head and went back to thinking about the ship. How did they get the ship was a blur to him really. True, he still had much of his memory from before he was knocked out but as of while, it was a mystery to him.  
Finding nothing else to do, he just sat back and went to rest again. But, instead of going back to the painful past, he found himself in a dark abyss. He started to panic, what was he doing here? Then, out of the sudden, there came a flash of light right in front of him. Fox was so surprised that he staggered backwards and fell down. What ever this light was, it seemed to want to say something important to him. Now, was he going insane? He hoped not because if he was, it would be another nightmare to ruin his life once more.  
"What do you want?" was all he could say to the light that seemed to be transforming. Fox had now realized what the light must mean. In one of his classes, they had started to introduce a mental help area where they could be told your dreams and tell you what they mean. Fox had remembered that if you see a ball of light, let it transform and tell you its message before you make any dough's about what it really is. It seemed crazy then, but now that he was about all alone in the middle of space, it didn't seem that crazy at all.  
The light seemed to pause as he waited for it to finish. Even thought Fox had never experienced it, he didn't think it would take this long for it to happen. Fox was very tempted to say hurry it up but he knew that would do nothing, he would just have to wait. But if it didn't speed up though, he might end up dead before the message is even heard. 'Well, it could be worse' he thought as he watched the light transform yet again.  
  
Yep, deep and short chapter there folks. Even thought this is not supposed to be Sci-fi, I just had to put this part in. Hope you like it! 


	5. Things are told to those who want nothin...

Ok, I know that you're thinking that I have lost my way and have forgotten about all my stories, well, YOU'RE WRONG! W-R-O-N-G! Also, most of the humor in this story is well, crude in a sort I guess, but it is humor so let's start!  
  
Bill watched as he plummeted to the ground. His life flashed before his eyes in an instant. He saw everything, and in wonderful detail too. As he began to reach about 200 feet from the planet's surface, he closed his eyes.  
'What a goof! The first day I fly without me parachute and I'm thrown out of my Arwing by some kidnapper with my shrink doctor in her hands. Thos can't possibly be happening!' Bill thought, and then he felt himself land on something hard. With his eyes still closed, he felt around the exterior of what he had landed on and soon realized it as an Arwing.  
"You ok?" came a voice from the cockpit that Bill recognized almost immediately as General Pepper. General Pepper was a general, true to his name, but he was like most of them because instead of commanding fleets and doing enormous mounts of paperwork, he did the hands on stuff that most of his troops did, lucky for him.  
Down on the ground though, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy had watched the whole thing from the parking lot. Falco had used one of the pay phones to call the police, but what good would that do if the kidnapper already had an Arwing about fifteen miles from space? He honestly didn't really give a d**. (Sorry, but I'm going to be editing some of what they think or say in this story to say the least so if you want to see all of it go to, well Hell, Michigan! Not a bad word people, but a real place, I've been there too.)  
Falco didn't really know why, I mean, it was one of his best friends who were just kidnapped and thrown into an Arwing, probably never to return. Yet, in some way, he knew that everything was going to be fine. As he started to shake these thoughts out of his head, he turned to see that General Pepper was landing his ship into the docking bay so he could be told what all of this was about.  
"So, who thinks he's going to believe all this?" Peppy asked as he made his way to the second car in the parking lot he was next.  
"None of us, but who's gonna explain this to him is what I would like to know," Slippy said as he began to follow Peppy. Right after that, everyone grew silent and then made a mad dash to the Docking Bay. (I'm talkative today! X_X) Anyway, Bill didn't go splat so ha if you did then why are you reading this in the first place?)  
Meanwhile, Fox sat in the dream. The light was going to finish, he could tell. So far, all he could make out were the features of a handsome fox, but the fox's color was unclear at the moment. Looking around for something to do while he sat, Fox found himself lost in thought about something very unhappy that was in his past yet again, his mother's death. After a year of grieving over his father's death, he saw her come downstairs and eat her breakfast. Normally, he wouldn't be at home, but it was Spring breaks so he decided to spent the time at home then go all the way to some place and not see his mother at least once to help her with the pain that was still very fresh.  
'(Another flash back) Mom, what's your rush, I've never seen you so busy before Fox said as he finished up his breakfast. But his mother was out the door before she could hear him. Fox shrugged, he was used to that, ever since he was a Kit. His parents were always so busy that they would sometimes over-look what he said, and that usually ended up in disaster. This time, however, Fox didn't know that this disaster would be deadly so he went on with his normal routine on Spring Break. After about an hour of sitting there watching cartoons, he heard a knock on the door and casually got up and went to the door. Standing there, when he opened the door, was Peppy, a very distressed looking Peppy. Fox knew something was up and so he asked what it was. All Peppy could mutter was that his mother, the very one he loved, had loved for his whole life, was shoved out the window and was dieing, and that they were not allowing anyone to see her, not even family members. Fox was shocked, how could this had happened?' Soon Fox was bought back to reality remembering the light figure that was in front of him. When he finally looked up at the figure, he could finally tell that it was white as snow and had the same markings as Krystal did.  
"I am Inutepete," the figure spoke," and I know who your are Fox McCloud, I am here to warn you that when you reach the planet Dinosaur, you will find the planet in turmoil and you're the only two that can save it, you will also find the one who you hate the most there too and will finally have a chance to give him what he deserves. But I am long past gone and your job is to not tell Krystal that but make sure that at the end of your journey, that she will finally relied the truth about me. Understand?" This was definitely way too much for Fox's taste, but he nodded his head anyway. Almost right after the fifth head nod, Fox soon found himself awake in the passenger seat.  
"What the f*** was that all about?" he said out loud, wondering what that was really all about. Sighing, he shifted his body to see what time it was now, sure, it didn't matter really, but what could he say about it? If he didn't know what day it was now, at least he would know the time. The digital clock was reading 12:00 midnight, and Fox realized that he had slept the whole time, but what did it matter? What did it matter, nothing was making since. One of them would definitely be meting her here instead of a dark alley where he could have watched her die, then wept, then self grief, then got over it. True, that did seem rude and selfish, but he was in space in a cramped Arwing. Who would be the wiser if he thought that?  
Fox just stared out into space (Weird no?). Nothing really was making since to him at the moment, thinking these things and dreaming about them. Was he losing it after a bump on the head when they hit this pile of junk or was it after his life was on the line or was it even realizing that everything is wrong, everything. Fox just shook his head and tried to compromise with himself, true, this is a little weird, but you've seen worse right? Before he knew it, he was back asleep again, re-living his painful past over again for the 1000th time this trip.  
  
Ok, how was that for a clincher? What did Inutepete mean by what he said? What is Krystal dreaming about and what about the ones at the hospital? Find out next time! 


	6. General Pepper's mission, the birth of t...

Ok, I know that many people have not been reading this, yes, that means you in the back seat so I WILL TRY AND MAKE THIS CHAPTER SOO LONG THAT ALL OF YOU WILL HAVE A REASON NOT TO READ THIS STORY ! Just joking! Now, start reading or I might just do that with another chapter!  
  
"So, that's what happened and that's why Bill was falling to the ground in no time at all?" questioned General Pepper as he took a seat in the emergency waiting room as he talked to Falco, who was explaining this all to him with Peppy and Slippy by his side as witnesses. Even thought it did seem very strange to him, he would guess this was all done out of love, or insanity, whichever would fit the view of the court.  
"Yes, that's exactly what happened, motion threw motion, all of it a thousand feet above our heads," Falco retorted as he continued with the discussion. He could easily tell that General Pepper was at his wits end worrying about Bill. This morning, it had to be the parachute, now this, or at least he guessed it was in that order. Bill had just been token to the emergency room for a look-over, but of what Falco could see that the damages were miner, like soiling himself during the drop, but that was to be expected.  
"Well, it looks like we might have a chance to go after her, but we need a crew, and a space ship. We also need to know what planet their going to also before we prepare to finish this up and get Fox back, but there is a slight problem that I forgot to mention," General Pepper told everyone the options.  
"Like what? Also, I've been meaning to ask you a few questions about why you were fling over this area at this time. It isn't your shift; it's Bill's so, why?" Peppy asked as he popped a mint into his mouth.  
"I was getting to that. Anyway, I was flying over here to get Bill for an important assignment, and that's when he was attacked, if you could call it that. The mission deals with one of the escapee's that got lose a few weeks ago. It turns out that he hid his tracks so well that he wasn't found missing in till today, when it was discovered. We believed that he was heading for Dinosaur planet after what he had retorted about a thousand times before he made his real escape," Pepper said starting to fell a little fatigued.  
"That's where Fox is going! I bet he can handle them!" Falco screamed in a joyous matter as he jumped off his chair.  
"That's not what I mean by just a mental case, you didn't know how they found he had escaped," Pepper cut off the celebration," You see, about a week after he left, the lights stopped working. It turns out that the power source of the whole building was on a generator because its old fuel crystal had been stolen, they estimated that it had been gone for a week. They also knew that only certain kinds of furs can hold it, mainly ones in the primate family, and the only one who was in that family in that building was the patient."  
"Big deal, so what if he has a crystal? It's only going to get him to the planet on a one way trip," Falco said biting back at the General that stood before him.  
"Wait a minute, didn't they band that power source twenty years ago because of what was happening to the people who could touch it over a long period of time?" Peppy asked as he began to see where this was playing into.  
"Yes, that is entirely true to the point, and with that crystal in his power, that planet and it's whole inhabitants may be in danger. That's why I was going for Bill because he's the best pilot we have at the moment that can work on this. But, with him out of action and Fox in the hands of a mad woman, we are just over-worked and, well, I just can't bring myself to admit that the whole Lylant system is in trouble because of this whole incident that anyone could have prevented," Pepper sighed with less hope then one of Fox's patients.  
"That means that Fox is in danger too, but, there might be a way, at least, is there?" Slippy asked as he turned to Pepper.  
"Sure, but the only way is for all three of you to become a team, all three of you, and go to Dinosaur Planet to help Fox," General Pepper said with a ray of hope.  
"Well, are you two up to it?" Falco asked because he knew that everyone knew his answer. Both just shook their heads in agreement because they knew if they didn't, they would regret it big time.  
"Well, I guess it's settled then, get your things packed soon and I'll give you a ship, free of charge," General Pepper said pleased to have a fine team come together so fast.  
"So, what are we going to call ourselves guys?" Falco asked as he looked out the car window. At the moment, they had everything packed and ready to go. Slippy was very excited because they were going to the area where the highest mother ships on the line stood. Slippy had always wanted to see them, but since he wasn't in the army, it was impossible, but with the whole system being threatened, this was his chance! Not to mention piloting one.  
"Well, how about something like, "THE STAR FALCON TEAM"," Falco mentioned as they turned into the parking lot.  
"That was taken a few months ago, don't you read the news?" Peppy said as he motioned to Falco to quite down.  
"How about "THE STAR TOAD TEAM"?" Slippy questioned as he began to get all excited.  
"Do you two even read anything? That was the team that beat three enemy fleets at once that was twice the size of them," Peppy said, getting quite annoyed. General Pepper just slipped back into his car seat. If this was his team, the whole Lylant system was screwed.  
"I think that we should call it the Star Fox team, after all, the only reason we all really got into this was because of Fox, so why not?" Peppy suggested as he shut the car off and got out.  
"Yeah, I guess we could call it that," Falco said a little discussed with the suggestion.  
"We, we're here so let's get this over with," General Pepper said as he lead the team through the double doors.  
  
The plot thickens! What will happen? Only time will tell! 


	7. Krystal's past

Yes, they are still in the Arwing if you would like to know! Ok, this chapter is going to be one of the characters we haven't got into enough, that's right, Krystal! Let's start!  
  
Krystal turned and tossed in the pilot's seat. She started to see something that she had long forgotten, but the most peaceful day of her past, and maybe, the most hurtful too. 'Dad, who's coming to the castle again? A young Krystal asked as she tugged on the sleeve of her father.  
"Well dear, it's not your future husband, but I think whoever they are that they're here for some good news for us" said a burly fox about age 30 who was wearing all red. "But just in case, why don't you just stay here," he father said as he was starting to have second thoughts. She watched him travel down the hallway to the big double doors which had made a loud creak that day, from what, she didn't know, but she had to close her eyes just to think of what it sounded like. But after that, she heard a sound no one can forget, she heard a blade, a six inch long one, cut threw flesh and then it was shortly followed by the sound of someone choking on their own blood. Father! She cried when she opened her eyes.  
Making her way down the hallway, she was able to see a siloet come her way with a knife covered with blood in his hand and she shrieked. What was she going to do? But, before she knew it, she pulled out a staff that had been given to her when she was born and hit him right in the crotch with it. Almost on contact, he fell to his knees before her. She soon dogged the man and made her way to her father. Father, Father! Was her only distress cry she could think of at the moment? When she got there, it horrified her so much she would never forget it. Her father lay on the floor with his neck slit open, his robes were soaking with his own blood and his mouth was full of it too. She didn't know how long she had cried that night at all, she must've cried for at least an hour before leaning of something else, something terribly worse, ' but she had forgotten that, she had also forgotten what was so happy about that day too. Waking up, she shook her head and looked at her surroundings.  
They didn't seem much different from when she had left them, but, they did seem different. Maybe because they were moving. Sighing, she turned around and stared at her captive that was now asleep.  
"I don't mean to do anything to harm you, body or soul," she whispered," I just want to find the one thing that can bring me out of what you call depression." After that, everything grew quite; the only thing that could be heard was the roaring of the endings in the back. Staring at him, she began to think, what was he dreaming of? She had remembered that when they had first gotten on to this ship that he had been tossing around, like if he was in a nightmare or something. But, what would he know about nightmares? She knew more about them than anyone.  
"Your life was probably perfect before I came along, I'm sorry if I was a cause for any pain," she whispered to him. Why was she doing this? She didn't know, it just felt right, maybe because she was a princess and they are not supposed to act this way so that's why she was doing this. Whatever the reason, she was doing this. Maybe, he reminded her of, no that would be impossible. Sure, he did show qualities like him but other than that. Shaking her head, she just turned around and drifted into an endless pit of thought.  
'Why couldn't defend my father if I had defended myself? And what about Inutepete? Do they both forgive me for what I have done? What if they haven't?' she wondered, starting to drift off into dream world again. She then found herself in a dark room, with a light in front of her. All she could muster up to say was "Father".  
  
Ok, I know that that was short, but I'm tired. I just hope that everyone had enjoyed it ! 


	8. Krystal's Message, Cleaning time will st...

Yep, this is the eighth chapter and also my longest story yet! Yay! Now, let's get down to business!  
  
"Daughter, you have grown up well, but there is something you have to learn," said the light as it approached her then stopped.  
"Father! I've missed you so much! But what do you mean by what I have to learn? I have already learned what I need to know! Why do you say such things?" Krystal demanded.  
"It is not what you have learned form the books and the training, but what is in the heart is what you have fallen short of after Inutepete's death," he said accusingly.  
"No I have not father! I have not fallen after Inutepete's death!" she screamed.  
"Yes you have my dear. You have done the unthinkable for a royal member to do just to get him back when you know you can't," he said with a hit of shame in his voice.  
"No I haven't father!" she screamed on the verge of tears, "I have done all that is right!"  
"No, no you haven't. You have not come to terms and see that love is before your eyes at the moment you had started this. I am ashamed to call you my daughter," he said as he hung his head down low, turned around, and started to walk away into a blinding light that had appeared out of nowhere.  
"Father, you must listen, Inutepete is alive! And there is no one other than that for me. How can there be love before my eyes? How Father, how?" she asked pleadingly. But he did not turn around or answered, he just kept going, into that blinding light.  
"Father, don't leave me! Don't! You're the only one I have right now until I find him!" she screamed out like a little kit calling for her mother and then breaking out in tears. All she heard was "No, you do not, you have him, and he his hear with you, and his soul, it will be your savior". After that, everything slowly started to turn black.  
At Star command, General Pepper lead them into a room that was huge (Ok, here comes the funny part so if your on a chair, get off it now before you hurt yourself!) enough to hold about all the mother ship fleets, but there was only one. And it was in pretty bad shape too. It was green, but everyone knew that it was supposed to be sliver and no one dared thought of what it would look like if they went inside now.  
"Welcome to Mother ship base everyone!" General Pepper said as he held out his hand to the almost empty room.  
"But, there are no other mother ships than that pile of garbage!" Peppy stated, literally appalled by how it looked.  
"Well, at least I get to fly it!" Slippy said merrily as he ran to the ship, opened up its doors and slipped on a pizza box. Sending him straight to the control room and right into a robot with the name tag ROB on the side.  
"Um, I'm sorry about that, but ROB flies the ship, not you. And I'm sorry this ship is so messy, but the last people who had it, well, didn't always keep it in high matinence," said General Pepper apologetically.  
"But, but what about the other ships?" Falco asked.  
"And do we get to fly anything?" Slippy asked with a puppy-dog pout.  
"Well, yes, you do get to fly a ship," General Pepper said, giving him an odd look, "But, I'm afraid all the other mother ships are taken on other missions," he finished.  
"What Arwings do we get to fly?" Slippy asked, now getting into the area he always wanted to other than mechanics.  
"Wait a minute; I am not riding on this thing if it's this filthy!" Peppy stated as he made his way around the pizza boxes scattered on the floor.  
"Me neither!" Falco said as he agreed with Peppy.  
"Well, we do need you to take care of this mission right away, but, I guess I could allow you three to clean up the ship and stuff before you leave," General Pepper said as he took out a lollypop and began to ravenously devoured the lollypop.  
"Fine with me," Falco said as he looked around, "But, where's the buckets?" he finished as he began to rapidly look around.  
"Uhhh, got to go!" General Pepper said as he dashed out of the ship hearing everyone call his name, followed by a get back here.  
'Well, I hope they get it done soon,' he thought as he turned the corner, happy he wasn't them.  
  
Ok, I know that was very short but cut me some slack, I want to have more chapters! Bye! 


	9. Let's move!

I'm very annoyed so you better reply! Ok, so I'm not really annoyed and you don't really reed to reply, BUT I STILL WANT YOU TO! EVERY ONE OF YOU, BOW DOWN TO ME! MWHHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, where did that come from? Don't know, don't even care, let's start!  
  
Krystal woke up screaming, how could her father have said that to her? Looking around at her surroundings, she realized she was still in the cramp Arwing. She also noticed that in about 1800 hours that they would arrive on their final destination. Then, it happened, something that she thought could never happen in her entire life after the death of everyone she loved, she smiled and begin to act like a little kit celebrating its first birthday. She hollered for what seemed like hours, non-stop.  
Then, she did something unthinkable; she turned around a kissed Fox who was sleeping like it was New Year's Eve, long and hard, until she realized what she was doing. Then she lifted up her head, gasped for breathe, and turned back into her seat so embarrassed.  
"How could I have done that?" she asked herself out loud. "If Imutepte saw me like this, he would be ashamed!" Krystal thought as she began to weep. What was wrong with her? Was she losing touch with reality? She hoped not, because if she was that might just mean that she might never see him again. That's when the overcome blared, waking up Fox and bringing Krystal's attention to the screen in front of her.  
Soon a face appeared above the overcome, at any rate, it looked like an earthwalker.  
"Come in, come in, we have a big problem here, the Krazoa spirits are acting up, and it all started when a half-burned body of a Fox landed. We need your help," said the earthwalker, and then the overcome went dead. (Was that freaky or what?)  
"We've got to help them!" Fox said, realizing this all, it was his confidence, it was coming back, he knew it. After all these years, it was finally coming back! But he didn't have time to celebrate at the moment, he needed to save them! But Krystal, she just broke out in tears.  
"Inutepte! No! Inutepte!" she cried. Why, why, why did this have to happen, all of this? "I want this ship turned around!" she screamed as she turned to face Fox.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, and they need our help!" Fox screamed back at her. Krystal just sat there a little stunned, then she pulled out her staff and pointed it right at his head, but she let it drop and turn towards hers. When Fox realized what she was doing, he grabbed the staff and took it away from her.  
"What were you doing! Don't you know that that is not going to solve anything?! Look, they need our help, and even thought I might be able to help, I can not do it alone, so I, I need your help," he said like he was admitting defeat.  
"Why do you need my help?" she asked as she broke the silence that she knew was coming.  
"Because, the Krazoa spirits can only be affected by a person with a pure heart, and while I do that, you can watch my back," he said as he pointed the staff towards Krystal's head. "Now turn around and sit tight!" he said as he took the back seat controls and flew his way towards Dinosaur Planet.  
  
Ok, this chapter was very short, but do you think that it would take this short of time to clean a ship that bad? Ok, reply! 


	10. Cleaning a surprise

Yep, all of you know what is going to happen, right? I mean it's in plain black and white for me. Well, let's start anyways, and sorry for the chapters being so short, it's beginning to be another habit of mine. ^_~  
  
After about two hours, a tired Falco fell out of the back of the ship, onto the ground.  
"You know, that's not very healthy for your face I don't think," Slippy said as he peered over at Falco from the launch bay on the ship.  
"Well, your not the one who cleaned this ship for two hours straight," Falco grumbled as he picked himself up.  
"But Peppy's still going and he's, what, 20 years older than you?" Slippy replied, getting a big, goofy grin on his face.  
"Well, when you get old like that, that's the only exercise you get my dear friend, but, I am more tired than you because I didn't spend all my time working on a stupid robot named ROB!" Falco screamed at Slippy as he made his way back in and picked up a sponge.  
"If you two are going to fight like that, then I'll just go rescue him myself," Peppy said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
"Oh sure old man, like you can pilot a ship," Falco said as he walked past him to a dirty wall.  
"How do you know I can't? And plus, I haven't seen you fly one," Peppy retorted, remembering a comeback he once heard from some show- offy younger doctor at the hospital.  
"That's not how you say that, or at least, I think," Slippy said trying to get into some of the action. That's when the intercom came on and scared them all. Falco, who was holding the bucket, dropped it on Peppy who then jumped up and threw the trash bag he had in his hand all the way up in the air and the bag landed on Slippy, which busted the bag.  
"General Pepper here, just wanted to see how the clean-up was going," he said as he head floated in the electronic waves.  
"Fine sir, but, um, we had a little problem with the surprise," Slippy replied as he pulled off a rotten piece of pizza from his head.  
"Sorry about that boys, but I have some important news about your mission that might want to make you hurry," the tone of his voice said in the process of turning light-hearted to serious.  
"Like what?' Peppy said fearing for the worse. Even thought the three of them had been fowling around, he still knew that they had to save Fox and the who Lylant System before complete take-over by a mad man. Now was not the time to kid around.  
"Well, it turns out that the person who escaped is Andross McUglyape(Ok, for the record, I do not know Andross's last name at all so I came up with one!) was the one who escaped, I also found out some thing else that could leave Fox in danger, you see, it turns out that-" General Pepper began.  
"That he was the one who killed Fox's parents," Peppy finished.  
"Oh, you know about this?" General Pepper asked.  
"Yes I do in fact, I was the one who witnessed both of the murders," Peppy answered. Falco and Slippy just stared at the hare in awe, true, they knew about the death of both McClouds, but they really never knew if and who was a witness.  
"Well that and the girl you saw him with is in danger too," General Pepper said continuing with what he had to say.  
"How in the world could that be? Didn't you see her?! I mean, she practically killed Fox and all you can say is that she's in danger too, from what, herself?" Falco asked as he exploded into his face.  
"No, I'm afraid you're very wrong, you see, she is a princess," he began.  
"What!?" the three in the ship screamed.  
"Not more complications!" screamed Falco in the back afterwards.  
  
Ok, this is suspense! What will happen? Will they finally find out that there is more to this all then meets the eye? Find out next time! 


	11. Peaces will come together

Ok, I don't really feel like writing today, but IT CALLS TO ME, WIRTE ME OR YOU SHALL DIE! Short of thing, and I really hate it you know. Ok, I do not own Star Fox so please quite down and shut you pie holes, it's time for the 11th chapter!  
  
"Well, I reacted the same way too. But she really is one, you see, her parents were killed and she was three months away from her wedding when her planet exploded," General Pepper began the discussion up again as he organized some papers on his desk.  
"So? I mean, what dose this have to do with anything?" Slippy asked.  
"A lot, but I'm not finished. You see, her engagement with the fellow was actually a staged one by the popes who were the ones who wanted to rule the land. Apparently as time grew on, they found that they could no longer fool people about their thirst for power and with that in danger, they bribed a lot of people and the queen and king were killed. But with that marriage coming up, their power was, yet again, in jeopardy," he said growing weary with this talking stuff. Sure he had given out missions before, but this one was big and he was sending out people who knew nothing about how to fly an Arwing let alone battle.  
"But still, what dose this have to do with anything, the people where all killed, right?" Falco questioned.  
"Well, it turned out that they sent some people out before the planet exploded to find someone to take care of her. That did work, but what happened was Andross, the fur they came to, needed those to keep quite, so he killed them both and threw their bodies in the rock quarry. A gruesome tall indeed, but right now, we have the police searching the area right now, and even thought you think he would have been seen, he just wasn't. The place now is being condemned as we speak furs, but let's get on with it shall we? Well, the popes thought that is was over so they were the ones who had found a way to blow up the planet.  
And, well, they just did," General Pepper finished.  
"But why would Andross still want to kill her?" Falco asked," It's not like he's going to get paid or anything."  
"That's the problem, you see, we still haven't figured that one out," General Pepper said rubbing the back of his head.  
"But you're supposed to be mission command!" Slippy screamed at the floating head.  
"Well, we're not good! Who do you take us for here?" General Pepper replied.  
"An imbecile Falco muttered, but the general heard.  
"Well, I guess that means you're done with the cleaning, prepare to leave," Pepper said in a sly matter then hit the loading bay button for them to take off.  
"Well, this is to Fox," Peppy said as he took the controls of the ship, pressed a few buttons and gave ROB a few commands as they flew off to Dinosaur planet.  
Quite seemed to take over the ship as Fox held tightly to the staff and piloted down to the planet below. True the little ship that had carried them so far had been quite for as long as he could remember, but right now, it was an awful quite the ship had, dead quiet. This saying was quite funny, or at least he thought, until know when he knew something more then escaping lay on his shoulders when he started approached the planet. Then a jolt appeared into his head like God appearing out of nowhere. The image in his dreams, it had told him of an enemy that lay on this planet that would try and kill him, but the only person that that could be was, was Andross. It was the only one he could have been talking about.  
Fox had kept most of his life out in the open, but some of it, all he would do would be to hide it. It was the only thing he could do, or felt like he could do. Maybe that was why he kept re-living all these nightmares of long ago! For that moment, it felt like Fox's life that had become undone with everything that had happened today, and in the past was all coming together now. This was his destiny. Maybe it was true, he might just be turning crazy, but what he had on his shoulders couldn't be looked over again at the moment for every thing was in place, everything. Down to last detail, everything.  
"So, can I have my staff back, we're almost there," Krystal said as she interrupted his thoughts.  
"Oh, no, I need it, I just know I will, for I can tell you, something is going wrong that I can't fix alone, only with the help of someone, he can realize everything," he said with his soul sounding completely drained.  
'What in the word could he mean? And why have I turned so light-hearted all of the sudden?' she wondered as she turned her head to the planet ahead. 'I guess I will find out all here, and I hope I will be with you at your last breathe, Inutepete,' she thought as they sped their way to Dinosaur Planet.  
  
Ok, how was that? Good, I hope so! Is this getting to confusing for anyone? Please tell me! 


	12. The Fight begins

Ok, I don't fell like writing this story anymore than most people fell like reading it. So I won't say much and just battle it out.  
  
Prince Tricky paced back and forward when he heard a ship landing near the palace on the loading deck. He ran to the ship to see who had come, hopefully, it would be the ones that would save their planet from udder destruction.  
"Well, we're here, so, I suppose we have to find who sent that signal," Fox suggested as they made their way to the palace gates. That's when Tricky ran up to them.  
"I have no time for introductions; we are in danger as the message said we sent you. Let me take you to were the destruction happened," he said as he pushed the two all the way through the long, curving hallways that lead up to a deck with seven (Are there seven, I forgot?) Krazoa spirits. Krystal peered around and then saw what she had dreaded since the beginning of time, she saw Inutepete's limp body laying on the ground.  
"Inutepete!" she screamed as she ran towards him. Fox just turned to Tricky, but he saw horrified him, it was only a skeleton! In surprise and pure horror, he stepped back until he was near the crystal. Turning to face it, he saw something that had been in his nightmares forever. In front of him on the other side of the crystal stood Andross. But, he was bigger than he remembered.  
To tell you the truth, he was giant! (Ok, for a quick minute, this is going to very be fast paced and this isn't making any sense, I now, but all my stories end this way ok?) Fox backed up, nothing seemed to be making sense anymore and life seemed to face paced to place it. He just stood there, out of fear, he had faced many things today, but this one was the most horrific.  
"I see we meet again Fox McCloud, remember me? I was the one who killed off your loved ones, every one of them," he said getting a shallow look on his face. Soon rage began to take over Fox, something he had long forgotten. In the rage, he could feel something entering him and building up his rage. It was like a different soul, but he was still himself so, why?  
Then it hit him, he was pure of heart, and the spirits wanted his help! But then pain began to grip him, he knew it wasn't Andross, because it felt like it was entering him. Then, it all went black.  
  
Short, I know but I don't fell like writing!!!! 


	13. Author's goodbye

Ok, thank you for all the replies that I have gotten over the course of history on this story. But, as myself, I feel that this story has gone way beyond the limits of bad and it's getting to be a pain in the butt. So, for now on, I will only be updating it, never. I am afraid that the people out there, who are loyal to this story, will find a way to make it end. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
-noyaspaceinvader 


End file.
